A Very Gelato Halloween
by Israel Pena
Summary: A short Halloween one-shot featuring our two favorite villains Roman and Neo. It's Halloween for Remnant's Most Wanted but will it go the way they wanted? Read to find out!


A Very Gelato Halloween

 **Author's Note: Happy Halloween everyone! In spirit of the holiday, I've decided to write a Halloween one-shot story starring our favorite Remnant criminals. Unlike some of my other one-shots, this one will be much shorter. Now then, let's start the story.**

* * *

"Hey Neo, are you ready!" Roman Torchwick called out to his partner, standing in front of her door. He is dressed in a purple suit with an orange vest and green collared shirt underneath. He is also wearing a green bowtie, black dress shoes, and purple gloves and pants. His ginger hair is dyed green and his face is covered in white makeup with red lipstick added to his lips.

If you're wondering why Roman Torchwick, one of the biggest crime bosses in the Kingdom of Vale, is dressed up as the Joker, it's because that today is Halloween. It's tradition for him and Neopolitan to dress up in costumes, steal candy, and cause mayhem during the holiday. As Remnant's Most Wanted, it wouldn't make sense for them not to.

Neo's door opened, and the female mute came out of her room in her costume. She is wearing a red and black pattern jester suit. The top right and bottom left of the suit is black while the top left and bottom right is red, with red diamonds on her right arm and black diamonds on her right leg. Her jester cowl is split, with the right side being red and the left side being black.

Like her partner, Neo is wearing white makeup. She's also wearing a domino mask and white cuffs around her wrists and neck. The two would always dress up as couple costumes during Halloween. With Roman as the notorious Clown Prince of Crime, Neo will be the fun and crazy Harley Quinn.

"My, my, you look lovely in that costume Neo," Roman said as he eyed his partner. The female mute gave a blush, which was somehow visible through all the white makeup. She typed onto her scroll.

 _Thank you Roman. You look rather dashing yourself._

"I aim to please, sweetheart," the male criminal replied. Twirling his cane, Roman turned around. "Now then, let's make this Halloween a night to remember! Those trick-or-treaters aren't going to rob themselves you know."

"Just hold on a minute Roman," a commanding tone told him. The Vale criminal and his partner turned to face Cinder Fall, with Emerald and Mercury at her side. "You know, I find it fitting that you're dressed up as a clown. Emerald and Mercury smirked and chuckled at the comment made by their boss. An annoyed look appeared on Roman's face while Neo gave a frown.

Just like the Roman and Neo, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury are wearing costumes as well. Cinder is dressed as the Evil Queen from Snow White, Emerald is dressed up as Cleopatra, and Mercury is dressed up as Raiden from Metal Gear Solid.

"What do you want?" the Vale criminal asked, still annoyed. This time, Cinder gave a frown of her own.

"You should watch how you talk to me," the woman said coldly. "Anyway, I need Neo to help keep up the image of being a huntsman team staying in Beacon Academy for the Vytal Festival. All huntsmen teams in training were invited to a Halloween Party. It would suspicious if we showed up with one member short."

"You showed up one member short at that dance," Roman pointed out.

"That was different. We were still new at the academy and weren't well known to others. No one would suspect us of anything. Now, things are different. We're more known to the teams in Beacon, with Emerald and slightly Mercury acting as the more social ones," Cinder explained. "Nevertheless, we need your partner to avoid suspicion."

"Oh come on, isn't there another way?" Roman pleaded. He isn't going to break tradition, not today.

"The Halloween party is only going to last for a few hours. It's already the late afternoon, so you two will have time to do whatever you guys want," Cinder told the male criminals.

"Also, I'm not sure if dressing up as clowns is a good idea. There have been rumors of killer clowns being sighted throughout Remnant," Emerald added.

"Ha! Who do you think started those rumors?" Roman stated proudly while Neo gave a smirk.

"Wait that was you? That's awesome!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Enough of this, Neo is coming with us and you'll have to wait until the party is over," Cinder told Roman. The Vale criminal gave a sigh, knowing that he can't argue with his boss.

"Fine," he muttered. Maybe there could still be some other things he can do to pass time while he waits for Neo. It's hard to spend some time with her ever since they've been employed under Cinder. The female mute silently glared at Cinder, obviously angry of the news. Salem's underling didn't take notice of the mute's obvious anger, but Mercury and Emerald could feel the killing intent coming from her.

"Come along Neo. The sooner we arrive at the party in Beacon, the sooner you and Roman can have your little fun," Cinder told Neo. The female mute rolled her eyes but obeyed nevertheless. The four of them left to the academy, leaving Roman alone in the hideout.

* * *

At Beacon Academy, the Halloween party is taking place at the ballroom. Many huntsmen teams in training are spread throughout the room, talking to one another. Emerald is in a conversation with Team JNPR and RWBY, Mercury is flirting with multiple girls, and Cinder pop ups with Emerald every now and then. Neo is sitting at a table, bored out of her mind.

The female mute has been at the table for the whole duration of the party. She wasn't having any fun, feeling every minute that goes by is like an eternity. Neo just wanted this party end so she can spend her Halloween night with Roman. Sure there has been students who tried to get her to talk or dance with them, but she either ignored or flip them off.

All of a sudden, the sound of motors can be heard from outside. It was loud enough to catch everyone's attention despite the thick walls and the party music. Wondering what's going on, all the students headed towards outside. Neo followed suit as the loud noise has also peaked her interest.

As Neo and the other students reached outside, they could see a man dressed as the Joker on a motorcycle. The female mute gave a smirk as she and her "teammates" were the only ones who knows that person is actually Roman. Neo giggled at the commotion her partner caused and looked at him in the eyes.

"Hello babe! How about you say we ditch this loser party and have a real one of our own just together!" Roman called out to Neo. The female mute quickly nodded and ran towards him, hopping onto the motorcycle and grabbed onto him from behind. She kisses his cheek as the Vale criminal starts up the motorcycle, driving them into the city.

The rest of the huntsmen teams in training were left dumbfounded as they watched what just happened. Most of them shrugged it off and headed back to the party, leaving seven people outside.

"Well that certainly just happened," Blake said, breaking the silence. She is dressed up as Blair from Soul Eater.

"I know right. Man, I wish I knew where he got that sweet ride though," Yang replied, dressed up as Hulk Hogan.

"Did you teammate just drove off with some random delinquent?" Weiss, who is dressed up as Elsa from Frozen, asked Emerald.

"That random delinquent happens to be her equally insane boyfriend," the thief answered.

"He seems familiar, like I've seen and met him before," Ruby stated, squinting her eyes. She is dressed up as Jessie Quick.

"Are you going to do anything about this?" Mercury asked his boss.

"Nah, let them have their fun. The party was pretty boring anyway," Cinder replied. The seven headed back inside.

Throughout the night, Roman and Neo spent their Halloween causing mayhem as tradition. They scared trick-or-treaters, robbing them of their candy. They got into high speed chases with the police and stole money along the way. After partying at Junior's club, the two criminals arrived back at their base.

"That was a fun Halloween night wasn't Neo?" Roman asked his partner. The female mute nodded and typed onto her scroll.

 _Yup, but I know a something that will make it better._

"I just so happen to think the same thing," the Vale criminal replied, getting the idea. The Vale criminal smirked and pulled his partner into a kiss.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the story. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
